Melt
by CleverMonkey
Summary: Hichi/Ichi Yaoi PWP Lemon for Ichigo and his hollow. Shirosaki finds ice cream. For the Hichi/Ichi Contest


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its wonderful characters and I don't make any profit from my writing.

A/n: Sorry, it's not my usual pairing but I just had to write one when I saw the Hichi/Ichi Contest. Just a yaoi lemon between Ichigo and Hichigo or Shirosaki or whatever you want to call the albino. :D

Melt

A teenage boy sat on his bed in the middle of a spring Sunday afternoon, cross-legged and peering over what seemed to be an endless list of equations that were meant to represent a whole year's worth of chemistry study. The redhead alternated between staring intently at his assignment and extracting his mobile from his pocket, constantly checking for messages from a certain dark-haired Soul Reaper demanding him to see to a Hollow.

However, Ichigo had managed to spend an entire morning ploughing through the mountain of work he needed to catch up on undisturbed, a feat not normally accomplishable for the teen. Well, undisturbed was in fact an inaccurate description; no, Ichigo hadn't managed to _completely_ avoid interruptions.

Since he had relaxed on the duvet, a pair of white-clad legs had stationed themselves either side of his knees, and Kurosaki's inner demon – and illicit lover – had settled himself behind the Shinigami.

Ichigo didn't mind the albino's company, so long as he kept his tongue behind his teeth and his hands to himself while he tackled his overdue homework, and found the oddly cool cheek resting against his neck and the gentle sensation of pale fingers tangled in his orange hair pleasantly calming.

Comfortable silence had held so far and by three o'clock, the teenager rested his paper on bent knees as he lent back on the lukewarm body behind him, one hand madly scribbling an essay on the Korean War and the other supporting the cold tub of ice cream he was calling lunch. Ichigo felt a warm puff of air land on his throat as his Hollow sighed, signalling the probable end of the Soul Reaper's productivity.

"Y'know, if you're that bored, you don't have to stay," Ichigo muttered before loading his spoon with pink dessert and shovelling more of the strawberry ice cream into his mouth.

"S'not like tha' side-ways world is much more entertainin'," Shirosaki mumbled against the tanned column of the teenager's neck.

"Well don't distract me then," Ichigo replied as he tried to edge away from the breaths against his skin.

"I wasn' doin' nothin', Ichi," Hichigo retorted in a sing-song tone, not letting the boy lean out of his reach. "But that could change." His remark was muffled somewhat as his lips met the Shinigami's neck again, placing light kisses along the expanse of his throat to trace the shell of his ear with his tongue.

"Hollow," Ichigo warned between clenched teeth as he tried to ignore the moist appendage that caressed his ear so carefully. Just as he felt a playful nip to the tip of his ear, he straightened up suddenly and elbowed the man sharply in the ribs. "Lay off, okay?"

Shiro gave the redhead a look of innocence before placing his hands upon Ichigo's shoulders in a placating manner. "Alrigh', alrigh', whatever yeh say, King."

Ichigo glanced at the Hollow suspiciously, not trusting the devious glow in his honey eyes but turned back to his essay nonetheless. He added a few more paragraphs to what was already a three-sided response, occasionally stopping to eat more of the slowly melting ice cream.

Shirosaki eyed the tub of pink ice cream mischievously and couldn't resist creeping a white hand down the oblivious teen's arm and dipped a black-nailed finger into the cold creaminess within the pot. He coated the digit with the strawberry substance before quickly lifting his hand, popping the finger straight onto Ichigo's unsuspecting lips.

The Soul Reaper jumped slightly against the grinning albino and when he parted his lips to demand with the Hollow was thinking, the finger forced its way into Ichigo's mouth. He couldn't do anything but lick the ice cream that was dripping onto his tongue from the pale finger before he yanked Shiro's wrist down unceremoniously.

"Shiro," Ichigo snarled threateningly without turning around.

"Fine," the Hollow sighed with a proud smirk plastered upon his white lips without any intention of heading his king's warning.

As soon as the teenager had resumed writing frantically, Shirosaki slyly dropped his hand, once again scooping a small mound of strawberry dessert onto a finger. Instead of force-feeding Ichigo, however, the albino raised the sample to his own mouth and enjoyed the cold sweet taste against his tongue briefly before placing the now chilled muscle on Ichigo's throat in a long lick.

The Shinigami jumped at the icy feeling, too startled to control the low moan that escaped his lips when he felt the cold blue tongue lick intently against his pulse.

"Sh ... Shiro, I need to ... to finish this," he complained as pale lips began leaving a trail of affectionate kisses towards his collarbone.

"Come on, King. Yeh've been workin' all day; time fer a break, I reck'n." Ichigo was easily persuaded and the Hollow sucked on the tanned skin of the teen's shoulder as he discretely dipped his fingers into the cold supply of ice cream again.

Ichigo gasped as he felt an abrupt chill on his neck again and his outburst quickly turned into a groan when Shirosaki licked the frozen clump of strawberry cream as it began to melt against heated skin. The Shinigami allowed his head to fall back against his Hollow and was vaguely aware of a head of snowy tresses leaning forward while a pale hand turned his chin towards him to occupy his mouth.

The redhead didn't resist the white lips that encouraged his own to move against his kisses and it didn't take long for the Hollow to elicit pleasured gasps from the breathless Soul Reaper in his arms. His eager blue tongue flicked Ichigo's tentative pink one and every time they brushed against each other, Hichigo felt the other shudder against him.

Alabaster hands sunk from the tanned neck to delve beneath Ichigo's black shirt, trailing a teasing pattern across fluttering skin, progressing lower ever-so slowly until tepid fingers swiped over a hardening nipple.

"Gnn," Ichigo released a grunting moan of pleasure at the touch and didn't even scold Shirosaki for chuckling distortedly into their kiss. The second palm crept out from under the offensive material to discretely drag down the centre of the garment, unfastening each button as it descended. The Hollow wasted no time before tracing his hands over the familiar muscles of his lover's toned abdomen and didn't bother suppressing a moan at the feel of hot skin beneath his fingertips.

"Hichi," the teen whined wantonly as he pulled away from Shiro's lips and the albino recognised that pleading tone as one that said Ichigo was torn between his desire for more and an annoyingly logical voice in the back of his clouded mind. Suspecting that the Shinigami's hands would soon swat his own away, Hichigo expertly flipped them over smoothly so he pressed the redhead down against the bed.

"Shut up, King. Have a bit of fun fer once," the warped purr of temptation licked his neck as much as the sinfully blissful blue tongue but Ichigo's stubbornness refused to back down, despite the overwhelming frustration that was beginning to flood his senses.

"Yeah, but with you, Holl – ahhh," sharp teeth shocked Ichigo as they punctured the sensitive skin on his throat and tanned hands placed themselves on the clothed shoulders of the offender, gripping him tightly as the talented tongue slid over the wounds, removing any remaining pain and replacing it with upmost ecstasy. "That a bit of fun can turn into a lot of – ohhh – fun and I won't get anything else done."

Golden eyes met the Soul Reaper's chocolate pair as the Hollow raised his head, an arrogant grin fixed on his face at the teen's lack of control. Instead of retorting with a patronising remark, Shirosaki leant forward and captured Ichigo's slightly swollen lips in another heated kiss, letting the boy taste the lingering coppery tang of blood still on his navy tongue.

Kurosaki was absolutely unaware of the white hand sneaking outwards along the bed to the forgotten tub of ice cream, which was propped precariously on folds in the crumpled quilt, and the dessert didn't even cross his fogged mind until another cold sting roused his attention.

Coffee eyes fixed on the pink lump of melting cream that sat tauntingly on the middle of his chest and Ichigo was unable to suppress the delighted shiver when white fingertips swirled the freezing mess carelessly across his torso.

"Gah!" The Shinigami gasped as the strawberry ice cream found its way to a stiff nub that continued to tauten under the chill.

"Hehe," Hichigo laughed quietly before bringing his warm mouth down onto the now cold nipple, ignoring Ichigo's disgruntled scowl which promptly morphed into an expression of rapture as his cobalt tongue dragged over the skin. Shiro's hands met no obstruction as they pushed the shirt from the teen's shoulders and Ichigo's palms ascended to tangle themselves in soft locks of alabaster hair, tugging at the strands when teasing incisors tugged on his flesh lightly.

Abandoning the abused nipple, the Hollow licked a winding path over the Soul Reaper's chest, proceeding to follow the sticky trails of pink with his prominent midnight tongue. Ichigo panted with pleasure at the contrasting sensations of the cold cream and the warm caresses and he became all too aware of how tight his jeans were becoming. Every movement the albino above him made caused the fabric to shift, creating delicious friction against the burning desire that was making itself increasingly known.

Colourless fingers plunged again into the melting tub of ice cream and left cold shapeless outlines upon the redhead's lower abdomen, gathering a few pale orange hairs just above the hem of his jeans.

Shirosaki sat up slightly and straddled Ichigo's thighs, allowing the Shinigami to shiver with anticipation, and began carefully licking his fingers clean of all traces of the ice cream. Yellow eyes locked with distracted brown orbs as his indigo tongue swept up and down each digit slowly before suddenly dropping both hands to Ichigo's hips.

He brushed his hand haphazardly over Kurosaki's groin, feeling the hardening bulge twitch beneath his palm, without offering any more contact as he hooked his fingers on the waistline of the denims, pulling them and the pair of black boxers down tanned thighs.

A silky white palm trailed up a muscled thigh and barely brushed Ichigo's shaft, but the teenager's hiss was unmistakable. Purring with satisfaction, Hichigo lowered his mouth to sweep his tongue over the setting ice cream that remained pooled on the Soul Reaper's abdomen, removing the cold substance while his palm lightly caressed the erection that was begging for attention.

"St ... stop fucking ... _teasing_ me, Hollow," Ichigo demanded between forced breaths as the albino continued to approach his manhood with his affectionate tongue at such as frustratingly slow pace.

"Awww, King," Shirosaki mocked against the orange curls, "Bu' that's half th' fun of it." His coy gaze distracted the teen from his free hand and the Hollow was able to coat his fingers with the cold ice cream unnoticed again. Ichigo tried moving his hips up to meet Hichigo's faint touches but a reprimanding nip to his hipbone dissuaded him. He closed his eyes and growled in frustration, a guttural moan that abruptly changed to a yelp of surprise when something very cold landed on his cock.

"Hichi!" Ichigo yelled before groaning incoherently as the Hollow's warm lips encased the head of his arousal while chilled ice cream slowly fell down his member. Shiro swirled his tongue over the tip before licking the sensitive slit slowly, waiting until the drops of cream had slid all the way down before taking more of Ichigo into his mouth.

The startling contrast between the numbing strawberry gelato and the Hollow's hot mouth created a frenzy of sensations; Ichigo's blood pumped wildly beneath his heated skin as Shirosaki surrounded the teen's erection with his warm cavern. An eager blue tongue traced the responsive skin repeated while Ichigo panted heavily, feeling the delicious throat swallow around him.

"Fuck," the substitute cursed between clenched teeth before raising a hand to his mouth, biting on the back of it to mute any more involuntary reactions. Hichigo felt a hand weave into his hair, tugging at the strands desperately and the Hollow raised bronze eyes to see his lover desperately attempt to delay bliss as his teeth left angry red marks on his skin. Without a second thought, Shiro tugged the limb to safety, forcing the redhead to voice every moan.

Groaning and gasping uncontrollably, Ichigo struggled to focus on anything but the intense pleasure surrounding his cock, but as soon as his other hand joined the one buried in white locks, the Shinigami was able to yank the Hollow away from his body.

"Somethin' wrong, Ichi?" Hichigo's patronising tone was rewarded with a brutal kiss as Ichigo channelled the entirety of his anger and frustration to biting and nipping at his doppelganger's tongue. Shirosaki purred as flustered hands ripped the white Shihakusho from his torso, and his pleasured hum grew as tanned hands pawed over his hakamas, attempting to tease the Hollow equally.

The albino smirked devilishly as the teen distracted himself trying to torment him, taking advantage of the perfect opportunity presented to him. Hissing as Ichigo's palm delved beneath the material, Shirosaki reached for the magnificent tub of ice cream, swirling his fingers in the remaining puddle of cold sweetness.

He allowed Kurosaki to yank the hakamas down in what he thought was a controlling manner but the Soul Reaper's illusion dissipated when one strong grip restrained his wrists, a condescending grin looming over his head. Ichigo matched the honey glare with his own, but his brown eyes flew open as he felt something extremely cold probe him.

If his mind hadn't been on an entirely different planet, the boy may have thought himself stupid for not predicting what the Hollow would do, but as it happened, the ice-cream coated finger that touched his tight entrance prevented any possibility of thought on the redhead's front. The lubricated digit entered teasingly, coaxing the tight ring of muscle to relax, and as Shirosaki felt further, he discovered that the teenager's body really didn't like the freezing substance becoming so intimate with him.

Well, that was Hichigo's conclusion if the impossibly tense warmth around his finger was anything to go by. Practically purring with excitement, Shiro leant down and captured the thrashing Shinigami's mouth his own, swallowing every groan released. He smirked as the form beneath his squirmed as the Hollow added another digit to the fun and Ichigo's hands clutched onto Shiro's shoulders, the albino's scissoring motions creating a delicious blend of pleasure and pain.

"Nnrgh," Ichigo whined as the sensations ceased, the Hollow having decided that he was prepared enough. The redhead had barely enough time to open copper eyes before they clenched shut, the throbbing pain of the albino's sudden intrusion shocking him. Shirosaki buried himself to the hilt in the twitching teen's body, pausing momentarily for Ichigo to adjust, nipping at Ichigo's bottom lip somewhat affectionately.

The dramatic change from the stabbing cold to being so filled blew his mind and it took mere seconds for the boy to respond to the comforting attentions, returning the kiss passionately. Hichigo didn't need more instruction than that and didn't waste another moment before rocking his hips against Ichigo's, groaning with bliss at the burning friction surrounding his length.

Kurosaki gasped with every forceful entry and the only functions his body seemed to be able to comprehend involved clinging to the albino; tanned legs wrapped around pale hips and blunt fingernails dug into alabaster shoulders, leaving angry red welts that faded almost instantly.

"Thought I got ya nice 'n' buttered up, Ichi," Shirosaki moved to purr against Ichigo's neck, licking the racing pulse below. "But yer still _so_ tight."

"Shut up," he snarled immediately, irritated that every distraction seemed to cost him an important foothold on his sanity: Ichigo was barely hanging onto the cliff and every movement the Hollow made threatened to send him falling into ecstasy. Hichigo continued to push him further, angling his hips in search of that special spot and when he heard the substitute's blissful cry telling him that he'd found it, the Hollowed ploughed into the sweet spot relentlessly.

Shirosaki knew Ichigo couldn't hold on much longer and every contraction the quivering body made around him lessened his time too. Moaning with every thrust, the redhead gripped the form above him even tighter and when Hichigo slammed into him with particular force, Ichigo was pushed from that cliff, coating their torsos with his release.

The Hollow followed shortly after the Shinigami, the tight muscles around him forcing the orgasm from his body while he groaned loudly against Ichigo's throat.

A few short calm moments allowed the pair to find their breaths as tanned hands petted white hair gently; both males groaned quietly when Hichigo moved, rolling to Ichigo's side and pulling the teen down to lean on his shoulder.

Although Ichigo could still see the only-just darkening sky from the window, he pulled the bed sheets over their panting forms nonetheless. It was as he rearranged the quilt that the now empty tub rolled onto the floor, attracting his attention. Chocolate eyes stared fixedly at the container, and behind those brown orbs was a silent argument over whether or not the teenager now hated the dessert.

Sighing with annoyance, Ichigo settled beneath the duvet comfortably and pressed himself against the albino's body, growling against his throat.

"What now, King?" Shirosaki asked sleepily as pale hands wove behind the teenager, taking up residence on his back where they stroked the heated skin.

"Nothing," the snowy hands pressed a little harder inter his spine. "Well, let's just say I'm never gonna be able to look at strawberry ice cream the same way again."

Hichigo giggled lightly, for which he received a harsh slap.

"Hey, if anythin', yeh should enjoy it _more_ now," Shiro whispered into Ichigo's ear smoothly. "I know I did, coverin' you with _strawberry_ an' all."

"Shut it."

"I s'pose fer argument's sake, yeh should try it with me an' vanilla," Shiro added in a light tone, grunting quietly at the hard kick to his shin. He said nothing more after that, smirking at the way he'd felt Ichigo's heart accelerate at his suggestion.


End file.
